Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 Oct 2017
00:18:57 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 00:49:01 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 01:19:06 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 01:49:09 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:19:14 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:49:18 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:19:22 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:19:49 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 03:49:27 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:18:35 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 04:18:42 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 04:18:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Heyo 04:19:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: some of the new info was surprising 04:19:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Agreed 04:21:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What're you upto 04:22:43 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: theorizing 04:23:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: there has to be more then just 24 Miracoulouses 04:23:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh 04:23:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hmm 04:23:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Seeing as how powerful they are 04:23:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I wouldn't be surprised if there really were only 24 04:23:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: other wise why so many guardians? 04:23:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I guess so 04:24:46 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/File:Guardian_Order_Training_Temp_Screenshot.png 04:24:55 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and this is just trainees 04:39:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: theorizing 04:39:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: there has to be more then just 24 Miracoulouses 04:39:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh 04:39:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hmm 04:39:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Seeing as how powerful they are 04:39:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I wouldn't be surprised if there really were only 24 04:39:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: other wise why so many guardians? 04:39:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I guess so 04:39:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/File:Guardian_Order_Training_Temp_Screenshot.png 04:39:31 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:39:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh nice 05:09:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh 05:09:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hmm 05:09:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Seeing as how powerful they are 05:09:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I wouldn't be surprised if there really were only 24 05:09:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: other wise why so many guardians? 05:09:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I guess so 05:09:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/File:Guardian_Order_Training_Temp_Screenshot.png 05:09:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and this is just trainees 05:09:15 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 05:30:09 JOIN Testing Crap has joined the Ladyblog 05:30:43 CHAT Testing Crap: F 05:30:44 CHAT Testing Crap: U 05:30:45 CHAT Testing Crap: C 05:30:47 CHAT Testing Crap: K 05:30:59 QUIT Testing Crap has left the Ladyblog 05:31:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Bot Noir do your job damnit 05:35:38 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 05:36:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hi 05:36:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: @Alex could you do me a favor? 05:37:13 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: What a hypocrite. Informing other users not to swear when you swore yourself the other day. 05:37:27 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 05:49:19 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 05:49:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh nice 05:49:19 CHAT Testing Crap: F 05:49:19 CHAT Testing Crap: U 05:49:19 CHAT Testing Crap: C 05:49:19 CHAT Testing Crap: K 05:49:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Bot Noir do your job damnit 05:49:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hi 05:49:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: @Alex could you do me a favor? 05:49:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: What a hypocrite. Informing other users not to swear when you swore yourself the other day. 05:55:56 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 05:56:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Got your message 05:56:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: We are handling it rationally, it's just a little pointless fun 05:56:29 CHAT MariChatón218: I'm only here temporarily. 05:56:54 CHAT MariChatón218: I don't see how situations like those can be fun. 05:58:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Off wiki we have threads like these, they're called roast threads 05:58:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Make up comes after but yeah it does look unpleasant if you don't know the situation 05:59:51 JOIN Princess of Harte has joined the Ladyblog 06:00:19 CHAT Princess of Harte: It is 2 a.m.. Don't swear. 06:00:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yo 06:00:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: The dude that did is gone 06:00:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Also, small amount of evidence they are a sock 06:00:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: So I'd recomend blocking them 06:01:10 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi, Harte! :) 06:01:26 CHAT Princess of Harte: You wrote on his wall, right? I can't look up the chat logs right now. 06:01:31 CHAT Princess of Harte: Salut, all. 06:01:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: None of us really sweared today 06:02:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Okay make that didn't swear today 06:02:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: On this caht 06:02:05 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Chat* 06:02:15 CHAT Princess of Harte: Past tense of swear is "swore." 06:02:44 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's 5 am, sorry 06:02:46 CHAT MariChatón218: I see yet please recall that a few users will take it as fun however different users can without much of a stretch get outraged. I wouldn't welcome it on the off chance that I got a message like that regardless of any circumstances. That string can likewise be interpreted in various ways. Administrators can these sort of circumstances as contentions so it's best to treat others with benevolence and respect. I'll attempt to address Casey whenever I see her. 06:03:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You do realize they back-talked me while I was asleep, right? 06:03:27 CHAT Princess of Harte: Who was the third person? 06:03:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Testing Crap 06:03:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I mean, really, that's their username 06:03:59 CHAT Princess of Harte: And you think they are a sock for? 06:04:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: There is a IRC channel for wikia 06:04:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: And their name showed up 06:04:14 CHAT MariChatón218: That doesn't mean you should attempt to solve matters like that. If you do fall into any contentions or arguments, please let an admin solve the issue(s). 06:04:35 CHAT MariChatón218: I'm talking about Robyn and Casey. 06:04:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: We're not attempting to solve it 06:05:05 CHAT Princess of Harte: I could just close the chat entirely for a day to let people chill. 06:05:13 CHAT MariChatón218: Well, you should. It will be best for everyone. 06:05:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: They just leave bitter comments to me 06:06:02 CHAT MariChatón218: That seems like a good idea, Harte, I support that. Maybe not entirely but just temporarily. 06:06:09 CHAT Princess of Harte: Link me the chat logs on my message wall. I'll make a wiki announcement that I'm closing the chat for a full day later. 06:06:24 CHAT Princess of Harte: Yeah, just for a day. 06:06:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I don't recommend that, only during extreme situations 06:06:38 CHAT Princess of Harte: Admins can switch chat on and off. 06:06:50 CHAT Princess of Harte: You and Casey need to chill 06:06:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: We are chill 06:07:01 CHAT Princess of Harte: -_- 06:07:31 CHAT Princess of Harte: I'm not doing it immediately. 06:07:35 CHAT MariChatón218: It doesn't seem like it. 06:07:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: If you compare it to other fights 06:07:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: We're chill 06:07:51 CHAT MariChatón218: We should speak to Casey and hear her point of view. 06:08:00 CHAT Princess of Harte: You two aren't chill. 06:08:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It'll prob be a stretch of a lie 06:08:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: But go for it 06:08:27 CHAT Princess of Harte: I'm going to sleep. I need those chat logs. 06:08:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Victimizing yourself is a common trait when backed into a corner 06:08:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: whoa 06:08:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: /log 06:08:34 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: what did I com back to? 06:08:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You can view the chat logs here. 06:08:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: /test 06:09:02 CHAT Princess of Harte: Got it. It's in another tab 06:09:04 CHAT MariChatón218: That user who swore just got blocked. 06:09:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Their account was made a little under an hour ago 06:09:38 CHAT Princess of Harte: And which account did you believe they were a sock for? 06:09:47 CHAT MariChatón218: This is the thread, Harte! 06:09:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I can't say the word without being kicked 06:10:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: The word stronger than crap that has the same meaning, with Testing as prefix 06:10:38 CHAT Princess of Harte: Were they warned by an adoing not to curse? I have seen the stuff btwn Casey and Robin. 06:10:57 CHAT Princess of Harte: Potassium. 06:11:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Adoing? 06:11:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sorry? 06:11:28 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 06:11:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Speak of the devil 06:11:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sup 06:11:37 CHAT MariChatón218: Hello, Casey. 06:11:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: smallfun police is here yay 06:12:09 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You referring to yourself? 06:12:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Lol I'm the definition of fun 06:12:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ;) 06:12:29 CHAT MariChatón218: Please be respectful to each other. 06:12:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You know when you know someone well enough you speak to them different than the rest 06:12:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Take it like that 06:13:05 CHAT Princess of Harte: Testing crap isn't in today's or yesterday's chat logs. 06:13:07 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Maybe in alternative universe. JK 06:13:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Good one 06:13:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh right 06:13:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: They logged out 06:13:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I meant the bot 06:13:27 CHAT MariChatón218: Casey. Is everything okay between you and Robyn? 06:13:31 CHAT Princess of Harte: What day am I looking at? 06:13:39 CHAT Princess of Harte: Oh 06:13:43 CHAT Princess of Harte: Great 06:13:49 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Yes, Mari. Why? 06:13:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's fine I have a screenshot 06:14:05 CHAT Princess of Harte: Link me the screenshot please. 06:14:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I just gotta warn for swears on the image, right? 06:14:17 CHAT Princess of Harte: /me wants to go to bed. 06:14:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: so wait is the bot not logging? 06:14:23 CHAT MariChatón218: That's great to hear. Things seemed hostile between you and Robyn but I'm glad it's okay. ;) 06:14:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's logging 06:14:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: We're fine, it's just fun for us 06:14:33 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: No problem.. 06:14:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Thanks for your concern though 06:15:00 CHAT Princess of Harte: /me has to work in less than 6 hours 06:15:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Warning, swears 06:15:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: https://imgur.com/a/ZV29D 06:15:18 CHAT Princess of Harte: Dámelo 06:15:21 CBOT Bot Noir: CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234, please don't swear! 06:15:21 KICK CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has been kicked by Bot Noir. 06:15:25 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 06:15:30 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: That. 06:15:32 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: nice one, lol 06:15:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: No fair you didn't warn me 06:15:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :C 06:15:57 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: That's the user, Princess. 06:16:28 CHAT Princess of Harte: Cool. I have it saved. 06:16:32 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Testing **** 06:16:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Also, they are globalled 06:16:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Told ya they're a sock :P 06:16:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: nice 06:16:54 CHAT Princess of Harte: The image never loaded. I'll try the link on a computer later. 06:17:02 CHAT Princess of Harte: Potassium 06:17:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: https://i.imgur.com/InBZmKD.png 06:17:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh, swears 06:17:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Warning! 06:17:20 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Their first account isn't globalled. 06:17:26 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: btw, have you seen my comment about the guardians? 06:17:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It isn't? 06:17:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Scrolls 06:17:51 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Testing Crap is but S**T isn't. 06:17:51 CHAT Princess of Harte: Potassium. I'll get to it. 06:17:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hasn't been active since.. 06:18:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: June 06:18:10 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: WOW. A YEAR AGO? 06:18:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: 1 EDITS SINCE JOINING THIS WIKI CHAT JUNE 15, 2016 06:18:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok then 06:18:23 CHAT Princess of Harte: I'll still block them since they're a sock 06:18:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sorry for caps, I just copy paste 06:18:32 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: To Marinette Dupain-Cheng? 06:18:44 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It seems this is the only wiki too 06:18:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: 1GLOBAL EDITS CHAT 6/16/2016, 1:04:56 AM 06:19:07 CHAT Princess of Harte: Is that everything important? I need to sleep. 06:19:23 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: WAIT A MINUTE. Guys, please comprehend with me. Testing S**T made a contribution to Marinette, right? 06:19:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You are not obligated to watch this place every waking moment, Harte, feel free to sleep 06:19:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Other admins can handle it 06:19:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Besides, how much can happen within a night 06:20:13 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Meliz Beauty created this video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWqEBRUZgpA 06:20:31 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Marinette_Dupain-Cheng?diff=prev&oldid=57649 06:20:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Who's that 06:20:45 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: That's Meliz Beauty's account. :O 06:20:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Friend of yours? Or just another ytbr 06:20:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah I'm ignorant rip 06:21:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: "Besides, how much can happen within a night " weird press conferences? 06:21:16 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Famous youtuber who created anime videos including Ladybug! 06:21:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: If I don't know about em they're not that famouse 06:21:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Testing S**T is her account. 06:21:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Famous* 06:21:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Jk 06:21:47 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: She makes an edit to this wiki in her video. 06:21:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm kidding, I don't go on yt very often rip 06:21:59 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Just watch it guys. 06:22:21 CHAT Princess of Harte: Username is still unacceptable. 06:22:23 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Meliz Beauty is Testing S**T! 06:22:31 CHAT Princess of Harte: Don't care 06:22:32 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 06:22:36 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I know we have to block it. 06:22:45 CHAT Princess of Harte: Block is indefinite 06:22:45 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: But it's still interesting, right? 06:22:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Censoring it is not okay iirc in the rules 06:22:54 CHAT Princess of Harte: Goodnight 06:23:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sleep tight 06:23:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Don't let the bed bugs bite 06:23:07 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Guys, when did I say not to block Testing S**T? 06:23:07 CHAT Princess of Harte: Chill you two. 06:23:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: We are chill 06:23:29 CHAT Princess of Harte: Casey you can stop writing the name now 06:23:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: If we really weren't chill we'd be yelling in caps 06:23:31 CHAT MariChatón218: I must go too, and bye Harte. Bug out! (ladybug) 06:23:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: And calling the other name 06:23:41 CHAT Princess of Harte: �� 06:23:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Names* 06:23:46 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Testing Sh should be blocked. 06:23:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Later both of you 06:23:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Casey pls 06:23:56 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Bye, my love! (heart) 06:24:03 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: @Mari and Harte. 06:24:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh wait before you leave 06:24:21 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 06:24:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Could you check if the bot is alive 06:24:24 CHAT Princess of Harte: Á plus tarde 06:24:29 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You haven't blocked Testing S**T 06:24:33 CHAT Princess of Harte: !on 06:24:34 CBOT Bot Noir: Already up and running! 06:24:39 CHAT Princess of Harte: Casey 06:24:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Thanks 06:24:43 CHAT Princess of Harte: It 06:24:45 CHAT Princess of Harte: Is 06:24:49 CHAT Princess of Harte: 2 06:24:52 CHAT Princess of Harte: 30 06:24:55 CHAT Princess of Harte: In 06:24:57 CHAT Princess of Harte: The 06:25:00 CHAT Princess of Harte: Morning 06:25:09 CHAT Princess of Harte: Please chill 06:25:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's 5:30 in the morning 06:25:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Timezones amirite 06:25:15 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Please don't spam. 06:25:19 CHAT Princess of Harte: I will do it later 06:25:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Triggered 06:25:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Chill u two 06:25:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :3 06:25:36 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: No it isn't. You said you live in GMT +8 06:25:36 CHAT Princess of Harte: I'm sick and tired and not asleep 06:25:40 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Don't mini mod. 06:25:49 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: So it;s almost 2pm for you! 06:25:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hypocrite 06:25:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :3 06:25:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Also yeah I'll stop my fun 06:25:59 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Back at ya! 06:26:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Go to sleep 06:26:07 CHAT Princess of Harte: So help me I will turn this chat off right now 06:26:11 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You lied. 06:26:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Harte chill 06:26:14 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Robyn. 06:26:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: We are fineee 06:26:25 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Don't give commands to Princess. 06:26:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Commands or comments 06:26:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hehe 06:26:40 CHAT Princess of Harte: Ugh 06:26:41 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You lied about your time to Harte. 06:26:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I didn't? 06:26:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm on an excursion trip 06:27:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: For educational purposes 06:27:07 CHAT Princess of Harte: Bye 06:27:08 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You said it's 5:30 for you but you live in GMT +8 06:27:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Laters 06:27:13 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Bye. 06:27:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I live there but I'm not on there?? 06:27:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Lel 06:27:37 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: WHAT? 06:27:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You know, airplane, flight, travel 06:27:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Humans invented it a long time ago ^^ 06:27:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :b 06:28:16 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You are kidding me. 06:28:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: No 06:28:24 QUIT Princess of Harte has left the Ladyblog 06:28:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Doesn't your school give you trips? 06:28:36 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Yes? 06:28:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: To like, a museum or something 06:28:47 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: But you said you don't go to school all the time. 06:28:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I don't, but excursions are fun 06:28:57 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: "You study at home". 06:29:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Excursions are mandatory :( 06:29:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: If I don't attend I'll get a point off 06:29:34 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: But are fun like you mentioned. 06:29:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah they are fun 06:29:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Tomorrow- or today technically? 06:29:55 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You kinda lied to me. You do go to school. ;( 06:30:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I didn't thoo 06:30:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Don't go to school as in, don't attend very often 06:30:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: My attendance is like 06:30:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: 2/30 06:30:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :joy: 06:30:30 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: okay. 06:30:39 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 06:30:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O/ 06:30:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yo 06:30:44 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi. 06:30:58 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Robyn is currently on a trip. 06:31:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok, so the chat did crash:P 06:31:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'll be here till the end of next week 06:31:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yay for staying up 06:31:23 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: What are you doing here, go back to bed Robyn. Dream about mommy tucking you to bed. JK :P 06:31:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: If I was any crueler I'd say something like 06:31:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I wish I had a mommy to tuck me in bed 06:31:47 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 06:31:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :^) 06:31:52 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 06:31:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Nyoo 06:31:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh 06:31:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wb 06:31:56 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: no, it would be Batman tucking him into bad, lol 06:32:11 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: By the way, i reported an underage user to an admin on community. 06:32:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: No, I'll get cat woman 06:32:17 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: lol 06:32:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh good job 06:32:23 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: They got blocked. 06:32:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I report about a 20 users to the vstf daily :3 06:32:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: If Im free 06:32:55 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Their account was disabled. I felt bad but rules are rules. 06:33:18 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: User:RougeTheBxt 06:33:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh rip 06:33:55 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I kinda like their username. :3 06:34:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Someone late at night I often read it as Txt 06:34:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Instead of Bxt 06:34:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sometimes* 06:34:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Whoops 06:35:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: eh, test? 06:35:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: chat crashed rip 06:35:44 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: No? 06:36:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wasn't able to send messages 06:36:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Check PM casey 06:36:17 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I can see your messages. 06:36:26 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I didn't receive one. 06:36:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I am going to bed now 06:36:38 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Try again. 06:36:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: night 06:36:40 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Bye, 06:36:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: 2 am for you? 06:36:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O/ 06:36:47 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: yes. 06:36:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Don't let the bed bugs bite 06:37:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's 2 am for you too, Casey? 06:37:06 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Nope. 06:37:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: 2 PM? 06:37:17 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Nope. ;) 06:37:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What's your timezone :b 06:37:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I forgot, too many people to remember 06:37:59 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You guys should really be in bed right now. 06:38:01 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 06:38:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: We should 06:38:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm supposed to get in 30 mins 06:38:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Not like I'll get any sleep till then 06:38:38 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: To school? 06:38:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Plus I'm nocturnal 06:38:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: No 06:38:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Before we go out 06:39:03 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: to your excursion? 06:39:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm already on my trip, 6 am get up, 7 am food 06:39:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: In between 7 and 10 we're free to do whatever we want 06:39:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Then 10 we go to places 06:39:47 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: cool. Are you currently in Washington? 06:39:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Mmmmayyybeee 06:40:06 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Nope. It's not even 12 am there. 06:40:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah I just said that cause saying "No " is boring 06:40:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: XD 06:40:44 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: DC is 2:40 am but state is state is 11:40pm night. 06:42:16 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: THERE IS NO PLACE THAT'S CURRENTLY 5:42 06:42:18 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: https://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/custom.html?nocache=1 06:42:22 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: AM 06:42:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Open "extended list" 06:43:20 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: There isn't one. 06:43:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: If I get you a screenshot 06:43:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What will you do? 06:43:46 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: What's your timezone then? 06:44:09 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I can't tell you the answer, where's the fun in that? 06:44:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I already gave you a hint lel 06:44:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ctrl f 06:44:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: 05 06:44:54 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: huh? 06:45:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: On the page 06:45:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Open extended list 06:45:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: And search for 05 06:45:53 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: There isn't an extended list. (confused) 06:46:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Check Pm first then I'll tell you 06:46:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :P 06:46:55 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I did. 06:47:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: iRespond 06:47:58 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You're definitely NOT in the US. 06:48:05 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: https://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/usa 06:48:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah Im not 06:48:38 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Or Europe. 06:49:34 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Or Asia. 06:49:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: https://imgur.com/a/NgE4c 06:49:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Meow 06:50:38 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: OH. 06:50:40 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: :) 06:50:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :P 07:19:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You're definitely NOT in the US. 07:19:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: https://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/usa 07:19:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah Im not 07:19:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Or Europe. 07:19:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Or Asia. 07:19:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: https://imgur.com/a/NgE4c 07:19:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Meow 07:19:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: OH. 07:19:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: :) 07:19:24 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 07:38:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 ping 07:45:12 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 08:09:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah Im not 08:09:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Or Europe. 08:09:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Or Asia. 08:09:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: https://imgur.com/a/NgE4c 08:09:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Meow 08:09:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: OH. 08:09:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: :) 08:09:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :P 08:09:28 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:09:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 ping 08:39:32 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:51:32 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 09:19:36 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 09:49:40 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 10:19:43 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 10:49:47 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 11:19:56 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 11:49:59 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 12:20:03 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 12:50:07 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 13:20:11 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 13:50:14 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:20:18 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:50:22 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 15:20:25 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 15:50:29 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 16:20:34 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 16:50:37 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:20:41 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:50:45 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 18:20:48 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 18:50:51 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 18:51:58 JOIN Flame39 has joined the Ladyblog 18:52:13 CHAT Flame39: Hey guys 18:53:43 QUIT Flame39 has left the Ladyblog 19:20:55 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 19:40:02 JOIN Enixfla has joined the Ladyblog 19:40:18 CHAT Enixfla: (batman) 19:40:46 CHAT Enixfla: Hello Kitties 19:40:59 CHAT Enixfla: D: 19:41:09 CHAT Enixfla: I'm alone here?! 19:41:14 CHAT Enixfla: :( 19:41:33 CHAT Enixfla: Very, very bad 19:41:57 CHAT Enixfla: Bye bye my kitties 19:43:29 QUIT Enixfla has left the Ladyblog 20:10:59 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 20:41:02 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 21:11:05 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 21:41:09 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:11:12 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:41:16 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 23:11:20 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 23:41:23 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 2016 04 23